


仅此而已

by woyaoxuanLibai



Series: （伪）现实向 [3]
Category: BEJ48
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyaoxuanLibai/pseuds/woyaoxuanLibai
Relationships: 星树
Series: （伪）现实向 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001838





	仅此而已

海口的天气很热，一直停留在夏天，看着朋友圈里对降温的抱怨或对雪景的感叹，有种不真实的感觉。可能要怪海口带着热气的风，刘胜男最近总是想起广州的夏天，想起顼凘炀不正经的笑谈。

抓紧机会合照吧，万一以后合不到了怎么办？

“万一BE了呢？”

“鬼啊！怎么可能！”

彼时刘胜男只觉得顼凘炀又在跑火车，孩子气地说着这种玩闹的话，直到到了上海才后知后觉。等到一切尘埃落定，刘胜男依然有些恍惚，想着顼凘炀那时的话无奈地笑了笑，不知是该夸赞她懂得珍惜每一次机会的懂事和通透，还是该感叹她对于聚散离合这种事的独特敏感。

日子还要继续过，换个地方换种生活。新的室友，新的公演曲，新的交友圈，一切也该欣欣向荣才对。

“太遥远的美丽，哪里比得上你和我在一起看雪景。”

刘胜男在看到歌词时第一个想到了顼凘炀，下意识觉得只有顼凘炀能读懂她想表达什么。收到回复是在第二天的清晨，对方聊着呼和浩特恰好在下雪，地上还有冰，两人就着呼和浩特的冰雪聊了起来，算是难得能说上几句话的时候。

在祝自己生日快乐的评论下回复“等呼和浩特下雪了”这几个字显得牛头不对马嘴，刘胜男却是因为自己的回复心跳加快了不少，而后反应过来又疑惑为什么要这么紧张，她也不可能真的飞去呼和浩特。

后来的日子里两人很少提及彼此，没什么特别的原因，是真的无话可聊。各自忙碌确实是客观事实，也不得不承认她们现在的状况无论说什么都显得很微妙。词不达意，言不由衷，顾左右而言他，这些才是交流的常态。无话可说，干脆也就不说了。

变故总是突如其来，比如上公演前突然被通知第二天要赶去海口，再比如准备开直播前突然看到顼凘炀口袋房间里要退团的消息。称职的好偶像不会为了前队友退团这种事影响直播质量，元气的笑容是偶像的职业素养。直播的弹幕中有人提到这件事，刘胜男平铺直叙地说自己直播前有看到也给顼凘炀发了消息，只是暂时还没回复到她。她的语气如平时一般，好似这也不是什么奇怪的事。经历过足够多的失去和离别，是会这样铁石心肠的。

刘胜男看着弹幕里的反应不紧不慢地接话，目光扫到“星树结束了”这几个字时心中突然有些不快。刘胜男不由自主地想到夏天的广州，想到顼凘炀用玩笑的语气说着想合个照否则以后合不到了，一语成谶；想到顼凘炀决定退团这件事甚至没有私下和她说一声，转而又想顼凘炀凭什么要跟她说，她们是什么关系呢？

刘胜男突然有些害怕，害怕弹幕里的那句话会成为现实。

“没有结束，我不喜欢说什么什么结束了。”

与其说是反驳，不如说是一种心理暗示和自欺欺人。分隔两地的联系本就脆弱不堪，没有了“偶像”这个共同身份，不同的生活会把两人拉向不同的轨道，直到真正的形同陌路。顼凘炀会离开她的世界，随着时间的推移从她的世界里彻底消失，这个认知让刘胜男感受到了恐惧。或许从分别的那一刻开始就是如此，只是此刻突然放大。

刘胜男一直觉得她和顼凘炀远算不上亲密的好友，也默认了她们之间就是那样的距离，她从未想过主动拉近，也不曾料到渐行渐远的一天会来得如此之快。刘胜男可以和顼凘炀聊自己觉得浪漫的公演歌词，可以在有买胶片机的念头时去问顼凘炀如何选购器材，可顼凘炀离她越来越远这件事，她能怎么改变呢？

十一月真是个讨厌的月份。不如意的事情总是很多，或大或小。刘胜男并非是个没有感情的元气机器，很多时候她自己会消化，但一件接着一件叠加起来让她有些吃不消，偶尔觉得有点撑不住了。脑子里一片混乱，点开顼凘炀的对话框，顾不得会不会显得唐突，有点自暴自弃地宣泄着。

顼凘炀没有责怪她的打扰，看着她发泄的言语时不时接上几句，等她反应过来时两人已经聊了很久。刘胜男抱怨顼凘炀延迟了自己的洗漱进度，顼凘炀连忙喊冤。

“这怎么能怪我？明明是你要找我说的，我可没主动去烦你，你还倒打一耙？”

刘胜男看到这话时心里没由来的烦躁，三两下把话题绕开。此刻也算是顼凘炀给她顺毛，乖乖接她的话夸她很元气真不错，又就着她的话终止了对话。刘胜男躺在床上翻着聊天记录，对着那段话发呆，情绪具象成了连她自己都不明所以的文字。

“你都不主动给我发消息。”

夜晚真的是很容易冲动，等意识到不妥的时候发出去的话已经撤不回了。刘胜男赶忙又补了一句，好让自己显得没那么委屈和越界。

“像极了疫情期间在家的我。”

那期间不是没收到过顼凘炀的微信，转一些科学研究让她暂时不要关注外界避免过度焦虑，也有一点关心的话。彼时刘胜男封在家中，整日拿着手机关注新增与死亡，对家人和自己安危的担忧和对前路的未知与迷茫都让她喘不过气，自然是半句劝都听不进去，也没有精力应对，回复也只能草草了事。对方可能意识到这是一种打扰，也就不再发了。

顼凘炀接这种话总是接得很好，解释了一下学校的事情太多，自己可是个大忙人，又调侃着说刘胜男也有事要忙，就算主动发了应该也想不起来回复吧。文字混着emoji和微信表情，中间穿插几个表情包，好像能听到她玩笑的声音传来。其实这该是很正常的对话，可是刘胜男却不知道该怎么回，只能看着对方自圆其说，道了晚安。

这个小插曲并没有改变她们之间无话可说的现状，一个身在呼和浩特的大学生和一个身在海口的女团成员并没有什么话好聊。终于，在一次休息日聊着出门的准备时，刘胜男还是说出了那句话。

“下次记得主动给我发消息。”

这种要求确实有点过界，刘胜男不确定顼凘炀会怎么回答。看到对方回复“收到，记住了”，而后又祝自己节日快乐，用文字“唱”起了感恩的心搞怪，恍惚觉得有点像是以前了。

抓不住的。刘胜男心里很清楚，顼凘炀的离开是下定决心不会回头的，不同的生活有着不一样圈子，彻底消失只是时间问题。只是今年的种种还是教会了她些什么，此时此刻她并不想思考那么多。

抓不住就抓不住吧，我也没有想怎样，只是贪心又自私地说出想说的话。

仅此而已。


End file.
